helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanaka Reina
Tanaka Reina (田中 れいな, real name 田中 麗奈, born November 11, 1989 in Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan) is one of the sixth generation members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Her professional first name is spelled in hiragana to differ her from the Japanese actress Rena Tanaka whose name is the same in kanji because their first names can be pronounced both as "Reina" and "Rena" and who is similarly from Fukuoka Prefecture. Biography 2002 Tanaka auditioned for a spot in Morning Musume 5th Generation in 2001 and passed but had to leave the training camp when it was found out that she was underage. She attempted again in 2002 -- now old enough to audition -- for a position in the 6th Generation and passed along with other members Kamei Eri and Michishige Sayumi, making Tanaka the only member ever of Morning Musume who auditioned twice to get in. Her audition song was Morning Musume's "Do it! Now". Once the sixth generation joined, it made it the group's biggest formation yet, with 15 members in total. 2003 In 2003, Tanaka was chosen to become the leader of a new Hello! Project unit alongside Hello! ProHello! Project Kids members Suzuki Airi and Natsuyaki Miyabi. The unit was named Aa! and the group released their first and last single in October of the same year. The group was later disbanded due to protests about the girls being too young to understand what they were singing about. Aa! does, however, occasionally reunite to perform live. 2004 She then provided the main vocals for the group's nineteenth single "Shabondama ", making her one of the few members of Morning Musume who was able to lead on her debut single. She was featured in two solo versions of "Memory Seishun no Hikari" on a fan club release CD. She released her first album with the group, Ai no Dai 6 Kan in December 2004. During her first year in the group, Morning Musume was split in two groups; Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. Tanaka was put in Otome Gumi and released two singles with the group before they went on hiatus. The other sixth generation members were split also, Fujimoto Miki and Michishige Sayumi joined Otome Gumi with Tanaka while Kamei Eri joined Sakura Gumi. 2005 Tanaka was also one of the few members to be selected for the 2005 summer shuffle groups. She, along with fellow Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai, was part of Elegies. They contributed the song "Inshouha no Renoir You ni" to the summer shuffle CD that year. 2008 On March 28, 2008, it was announced that Tanaka would be voice acting as Kirara, a main character in Sanrio's anime Onegai My Melody Kirara, the fourth My Melody series. The show premiered on April 6, 2008. In 2008, Tanaka became a member and a leader of Hello Project's new unit High-King, formed to promote their new musical; Cinderella the Muscial. The group released one single, "C/C (Cinderella/Complex)", and haven't released anything since. 2010 In 2010, it was revealed that Tanaka would be voicing the main/title character of the new anime series, Kaito Reinya. The character, Reinya, had initially been modeled on Tanaka. The show started airing on Januaury 9th, 2010 and is set to have a total of 12 episodes. In 2010, Tanaka opened her first blog with the title “Tanaka Reina no Otsukareina”. 2011 Tanaka Reina, along with 6th generation member Michishige Sayumi, hosted a premium Christmas dinner show. The date was 12/23 and it was hosted at the Prince Hotels. 2012 When Niigaki Risa graduates, Morning Musume Leadership will be passed on to Michishige Sayumi while Sub-Leader will passed on to Tanaka. Profile *'Name:' Tanaka Reina (Stage: 田中れいな, Birth: 田中麗奈) *'Nicknames:' Reina-chan, Ren-chan, Tanakacchi *'Birth Date:' 1989-11-11 *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Blood type' O *'Height:' 152.5 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2003-01-19: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 8 Years *'Hobbies:' People-watching and recording TV shows to watch them in the mornings *'Speciality:' I can go out and have fun even when I don’t sleep *'Motto:' Treat others how you want to be treated! *'Favorite words: ' **あ～ね！！ (aa ne!! - "ah, hey!!") **え～！？ (ee!? - "whaat!?") **おつかれいな(OtsukaReina - "good work") *'Favorite food:' Nankotsu, broccoli, enoki and chocolate *'Disliked food:' Green bell peppers, natto *'Favorite colors:' Pink *'Favorite flowers:' Sunflowers *'Favorite seasons:' Spring, autumn *'Favorite singers:' Goto Maki, Matsuura Aya, Ishikawa Rika, Hayashi Kento *'Afraid of:' Ghosts and insects *'Charm point:' Eyes *'Pets:' (Cats) King, Neo, Chea, Peach and Ruby *'Favorite animal:' Cat *'Right hand grip:' 18.5kg *'Left hand grip:' 14.9kg *'Bending forward from standing position:' 25.6 cm *'Vertical jump: '''39 cm *'Upper body bending:' 29.9 cm *'Lung capacity:' 2.10 liters *'Back strength:' 50 kg *'Repeated side jumps:' 33 times *'Swimming (25 meters): 33.41 seconds *'''Favorite songs of Morning Musume: **01 - Shabondama **02 - SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ **03 - Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan **04 - I WISH **05 - Koi no Dance Site *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2003–) **Aa! (2003) **High-King (2008-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-Present) *'Subgroups:' **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars **2005: Elegies *'Other:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006–) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Shabondama (Debut) * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * THE Manpower!! * Osaka Koi no Uta * Iroppoi Jirettai * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * Aruiteru * Egao YES Nude * Kanashimi Twilight * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Nai Chau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Renai * Kimagure Princess * Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * Seishun Collection * Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) * Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game * Maji Desu ka Ska! * Only You * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyoko Pyoko Ultra * Renai Hunter Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ High-King * C\C (Cinderella\Complex) H.P. All Stars * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Aa! *First Kiss Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Releases Photobooks DVDs *2007.02.14 アロハロ！田中れいな DVD (Alo Hello! Tanaka Reina DVD) *2008.10.29¨Real Challenge!! *2011.02.02 “e-Hello!” DVD Series: "attracted" Acts Movies *Hoshisuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島～Ｉｓｌａｎｄ　Ｄｒｅａｍｉｎ'～, Released September 29, 2004) *Vampire Stories (吸血鬼の物語) (Released June 22, 2011) TV Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2010 Hanbun ESPer *2006 Ojigi 30 Do Musicals *Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical (リボンの騎士 ザ ミュージカル, 2006) *Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラｔｈｅミュージカル, ２００８) – As Stepsister Joy TV shows Radio Trivia * The kanji characters for her name (田中麗奈) are the same as the ones for the Japanese actress Tanaka Rena. To avoid confusion, Tanaka adopted hiragana symbols (れいな) for her first name when she joined Morning Musume. * She shares a close relationship with Junjun. * Has a younger brother who according to her blog, has now outgrown her. * She initially auditioned for Morning Musume during the Love Audition 21 auditions for the fifth generation members and was even featured on the MUSIX page. * Tsunku said she is the closest to being a perfect Morning Musume member. * Tanaka has always had the reputation of a yankii (a rebel) since her first audition for Morning Musume, when she had blonde hair. The fact that she also wore shirts with skulls and dragons, and had a tendency to wear a lot of purple clothing, also furthered this yankii image with fans. * She is known as one of the most fashionable member of Morning Musume. * Around the time of her debut, purikura photos surfaced that showed her devotion to the boy group FLAME. Rumors went around that she had only joined Morning Musume so that she could become famous and get recognized by FLAME member Izaki Hisato, her crush (based on something that Tanaka herself wrote and made it on the web). * Niigaki Risa is the one who chiefly calls her "Tanakacchi." * Iida Kaori was the first to use "07" to refer to Tanaka (in an episode of Hello! Morning where she wrote her "07" on a flip card to identify Tanaka in a guessing game). Since then, "07" had been printed on her sleeves in some concerts, and other members such as Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki have used "07" when writing. * In a 2004 interview, she said that her rival was Goto Maki. But she explained further that she just wants to become like her. *In a 2008 episode of Music Fighter, she claimed to hope to become Morning Musume's leader. *She, along with former Taiyo to Ciscomoon member Kominato Miwa and the Morning Musume member Ikuta Erina, are the only three Hello! Project members to come from Kyushu. *When she was younger, she performed Minimoni's "Minimoni. Jankenpyon!" with a group of friends in a school talent show. *She stated that "Shabondama" is the song that gives her energy in concerts and "NATURE IS GOOD!" is the most suitable song for herself. *Along with Kamei Eri and Michishige Sayumi, there's a music video with only the three of them singing their audition song "Do it! Now". *These are her opinions of the characters of the other Morning Musume members: **Takahashi Ai: Serious. **Niigaki Risa: Secure. **Kamei Eri: Soft. **Michishige Sayumi: Cutesy. **Kusumi Koharu: Kirarin-chan. **Mitsui Aika: Cheerful. **Junjun: She talks fast. **Linlin: She's like a Japanese doll. *These are the other members' opinions on Tanaka's character: **Takahashi: Hardworking. **Niigaki: Ike Ike girl (does what she wants). **Kamei: Fastidious about everything. **Michishige: Pure. **Kusumi: Knowledgeable. **Mitsui: Osshaa!!!! **Junjun: Wants/loves to win. **Linlin: Esthethetic. *In Yorosen, she taught other Morning Musume members about the Prime Minister of Japan. *She said that if she could become Hello! Project member, she would be Kumai Yurina because she would like to "watch everyone from a higher line of sight". *She worked most with Hello!Project Kids. *After Takahashi Ai's graduation, until Mitsui Aika opened her public blog, Tanaka was the only Morning Musume member to have an Ameblo blog. *Tanaka plays a very energic and noisy kid in Suugaki Joshi Gakuen. Coincidentally, Tanaka(and Junjun) was named noisy kid. Maybe they chose roles that are same to actress's personality. Honorary Titles External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog: Tanaka Reina no Otsukareinaa (田中れいなのおつかれいなー) | Translations *Wikipedia Profiles: Japanese: 田中れいな | English: Reina Tanaka Category:Morning Musume Category:6th Generation Category:Aa! Category:High-King Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Elegies Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:1989 births Category:2003 additions Category:Members from Fukuoka Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Blood type O